¿Un problema o una posibilidad en la vida?
by Leona.NTF
Summary: Debido a un científico , las tortugas enfrentan un nuevo desafió. Pero es ¿Un problema o una posibilidad en el vida? Leonardo cree que es un gran problema... Mientras Rafael cree que es una posibilidad en la vida. No soy propietaria de la tortugas ninja.(para no ponerlo en cada capitulo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ,soy **

**Voy a rehacer esta historia (que no termine ni llege a la mitad). Este cap. es lo mismo que los otros dos, solo que mejor escrito ( creo asi,que esta en su criterio) **

**Cap. 1**

Sucedió en invierno. De esos en New York que te congelabas . Cuando digo eso, mis niños mami no miente, era abríguense o mueran congelados para que en la tumba yo les diga con frialdad : TE DIJE QUE TE ABRIGARAS BOLUDO.

Y parecía que mi tortuguita favorita, Rafael quería que se lo digiera pues andaba en un tejado tomando cerveza. En ese entonces era un adolecente de 15 años pero tomaba cerveza a escondidas y solo unas pocas latas para que Splinter no sintiera el olor.

-Que aburrido... me voy a casa-se dijo a si mismo mientras emprendía camino sin sospechar que lo seguían.

**Leonardo y Rafael #Llamada telefónica#**

Leo: ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?!

Rafael: Mmmm...No, no se puede saber-El sarcasmo en la tortuga de la bandana roja siempre estaba presente.

Leo:¡Son las una de la mañana!-Le grito Leonardo a modo de regaño.

Rafael: Uy..que temprano...¿Ya te preocupaste por mi?-No era tan sarcástica esa pregunta, pues es sabido que Rafael llega mucho más tarde a la guarida.

Rafael: Si, Rafael, si –Hizo una pausa -y no puedo creer que seas tan...-Antes de que pudiera terminar su hermano ya había colgado.

**Base Foot Clan**

XXX: Se lo digo señor funcionara-Decía un hombre completamente tapado en una habitación oscura

XXX: Más te vale...-Fue la única respuesta posible que dio el hombre-Ahora lárgate.

XXX: Si señor-´_Va a funcionar, eso es lo seguro´_ pensaba Alan el científico cuando salía del gran despacho de Destructor su nuevo jefe. No le agradada para nada. Pero la única forma de lograr su objetivo ,era engañarlo. Su objetivo ,su plan maestro para calmar su sed no de venganza sino de locura. Para luego hacer lo que más quería hacer. Algo que Lo obsesionó durante toda su vida.

**Hotel abandonado (tipo película de terror de los 50')**

Mientras tanto, Rafael se encontraba en un edificio abandonado. Siempre iba allí era su lugar en New York el único lugar donde Leonardo no lo podía sermonear ,Splinter no lo castigaba ,Donnatello no lo aburría con la ciencia y Mikey no lo molestaba con sus tonterías.

Su soledad. Su hermosa Soledad. No sabía su gusto por ella. Tal vez porque su familia nunca acepto su forma de ser. El era el mismo con defectos y todo. El quería ser el.

´_Mierda, me estoy volviendo gay _´Susurro sin que nadie le escuchara. Claro que estando solo pudo haberlo gritado sin que nadie le escuchara.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?...Ya me tome toda la cerveza, ya entrene como loco, ya me burle de mis hermanos y el mundo, ya hice todo...mmmm, me voy a conseguir algo de acción.

De un salto, salió por una ventana para caer en una azotea y comenzar un patrullaje nocturno. Era casi seguro que por algún lugar de New york alguna rata callejera cometía delitos. Siempre había alguien robando o traficando drogas en algún barrio de la baja sociedad. Era mas facil que encontrar una prostituta en las vegas.

Azotea tras azotea, el ninja era seguido. Sintiendo la presidencia, el quelonio paro y se sentó alerta pero fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada.

**En la base del Foot clan**

Alan: Las maquinas se recargaran en 2 días , señor.

Destructor: Perfecto -Respondió -El plan será completado a la perfección, supongo

Alan: Sera así,señor-_´´Pero solo será perfecto para mi´´_

Destructor: Como funcionara…..

**Mente de Leonardo.**

Sin duda alguna, Leonardo nunca iba a entender a su hermano .A Rafael solo le gustaba las peleas y tomar cerveza .¿Por que le gustaba ese vicio horrendo? Sin duda alguna, uno de estos días iba a llegar diciendo que había matado un dragón. (N/A: Leo dice que Rafael iba a llegar drogado)

¿Por que Rafael no podía abrirse a la familia?¿Por que Rafael no podía ?¿Que le hicimos? Nada. Ésa era la respuesta.

-Te voy a Refrescar la memoria Leonardo...-Dijo Leona, la narradora ,interrumpiendo los pensamientos del líder-Ustedes si le hicieron daño a Rafita...

**:FLASHBLACK:**

-Muy mal Rafael, no puedes fallar haciendo esto...

-Pero sensei, Mikey y Donnie también lo hicieron mal...

-Si, pero Mikey es pequeño, Donnie sabe mas en ciencia que en destreza, y Leonardo lo hizo perfectamente.¡Vuelve a hacerlo!

-Pero sensei..

-Sin peros o practicaras todo el dia...

**:Fin del flash black:**

**-**Siempre lo trataron como si no pudiera equivocarse.¿Por que Rafael se comporta asi? Porque mi favorito siempre será asi,espero.¿Por que Rafael no se abre a la familia? por ese motivo. Eso siempre pasaba ¿Lo recuerdas Leo?

-Si, pero algo me dice que eso no es todo.

**en otro lugar de la ciudad ,#video llamada#**

Alan: Mi señor...Todo esta listo...Los rastreadores encontraran a las tortugas donde sea que ese encuentren-Decía Alan-Se activaran cunado se recarguen y liberaran todo el mutageno alterado para que los rastremos esta noche ...así sabremos su paradero.

Destructor: Si, pero ¿Todo ese mutageno era necesario, Doctor Alan?

Alan:Las tortugas fueron mutadas por esto, así que tienen mutageno en su sistema. Mis maquinas rastrean a la sustancia que se las ponga. Así las encontrara y las destruirá ,señor Destructor.

Destructor: Muy bien...pero la cantidad es excesiva.

Alan: No señor, es que las tortugas solo tienen una poca cantidad en su sistema, con esto las rastraremos sin problemas.

Destructor:¿Y, porqué una maquina en cada rincón del mundo?

Alan: Si las tortugas se escapan a otra parte las seguiremos.

Destructor: Haga todo según lo planeado.-Dijo mientras cortaba la video llamada y sentía que esto le causaría problemas a las tortugas pero también tenía la impresión de que algo no iba a funcionar.

Al peor enemigo de las tortugas le tomo unos 10 o 15 minutos pensar y decidirse en que hacer .A continuación mando a llamar al Doctor Alan.

**Con Abril O´Niel**

-_Luego de trabajar iré a ver a los chicos_-pensaba la pelirroja. En ese momento se encontraba en su trabajo, como acabo de mencionar. En ese gran edificio donde se grababan las noticias del canal 6, donde afuera del edificio había conocido a 4 peculiares amigos que le salvaron la vida ,justo cuando le robaban ,donde cumplió su sueño de ser periodista , donde conoció a su mejor amiga, Irma. Donde pasaron un montón de cosas.

Charles "Chuck" Pennington: Abril, ve a hacer una nueva noticia. Un científico creo máquinas para controlar el aire.

-Si, jefe.

-Aquí tienes la dirección. Ve ahora.

_´Máquinas para controlar el aire´ _Pensaba Abril mientras conducía _´¿Para que alguien invitaría algo así?...¿Por que esto me da mala espina? Algo me dice que pasara algo malo´_

**Con Rafael**

Los ninja del Foot Clan rodeaban a Rafa. Todos con sus espadas en mano y listos para la pelea.

-Al fin algo de diversión- Decía la tortuga sacando sus Saiz.

Los ninja se abalanzaron contra el. Al primero que se le acerco le pego una patada. El segundo trato de cortarle la cabeza pero, Rafael, le pego un puñetazo y lo saco volando. Sin embargo el tercero lo golpeo un poco y , mientras lo atacaba ,el cuarto ninja lo golpeo de sorpresa.

´´_Mierda´´ _Pensó Rafael cuando vio como se acercaban muchos más ninjas.

**Con Destructor**

Destructor: Doctor Alan, vino rápido...

Alan: Vallamos al grano, Destructor ¿Que desea?-Respondió bruscamente.

Destructor: Bastante mal...no debió responderme así...

Alan Si, si debí ,hace mucho tiempo debí hacer esto...

**De vuelta con Rafael...**

Lo había conseguido...logro derrotar a esos ninjas. Pero eran miles

Leona: Eh...En realidad, Rafa eran 865 ninjas. Yo los conté.

Rafael: Cállate Leona.

Leona: Okey.

Luego de la pelea, El quelonio de la bandana roja estaba herido y de seguro iba a las alcantarillas para que sus hermanos le revisen las heridas .¿No ,Rafa?¿Rafael? ¡Hey! Rafel ¿A donde vas? ...Por allí no es la guarida.

**En las alcantarillas**

Leonardo meditaba en la cocina, sobre lo que yo le había dicho en la mañana. A su hermano ¿Le había dolido eso?

Miguel Ángel: SI. SIGUENTE NIVEL. ¡LLEVO HORAS TRATANDO DE DESIFRARLO!

Donatello: Mikey, por favor deja de gritar , trato de concentrarme...

Miguel Ángel: Perdón...-Se disculpó

-Chicos...¿Vieron a Rafa?-Pregunto Leonardo saliendo de la cocina y yendo a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos.

-No-Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Donnatelo: Salió en la mañana pero no regreso.

No sabían en donde su hermano pasaba tantas horas. Ya habían tratado de averiguarlo y no habían podido, simplemente, lo siguieron y no consiguieron nada más que enojos del impulsivo quelonio, acompañado con golpes. Algunas noche no llegaba a casa y cuando volvía se bañaba sin saludar a nadie. Era extraño….Muy extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

'_**El DIA DE LA MUTACION GLOBAL'**_

Rafael caminaba lentamente por la ciudad. Herido. Sus brazos y piernas medio ensangrentados ardían como la hiedra y de su labio inferior desprendía un hilo de líquido color rojo. Había caminado por ya hace rato. Por suerte nadie lo había visto, era demasiado tarde, todos dormían.

Luego de tanto paseo llego al hotel abandonado. Miro por la ventana y la vio a ella. Aquella ser que sus hermanos no conocían.

Ya había llegado, había completado su misión, eso era una suerte. A veces su venganza la llevaba a no dormir y el la ayudaba, así se aliaron y luego de un tiempo su relación romántica se hizo presente. Ella quería vengarse de aquellos que la transformaron en lo que era. De su boca un monstruo, de la de Rafael una hermosura.

Casi arrastrándose se metió por una ventana y antes de perder la conciencia escucho su nombre y un pedido.

XXX: ¡RAFAEL! OH POR DIOS ¡HABLAME!

La conocía, sabía que ella lo curaría y luego su Monalisa le exigiría respuestas a su estado deplorable. Como siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

**Con Leonardo.**

¿En qué líos se había metido Rafael esta vez? Siempre tan terco. ¿Cuál era su problema? Se supone que sabe que no lo beneficiaba a el ni a su familia. ¿Qué carajo pasaba por su mente?

Por eso estaba buscándolo como loco. El líder sin miedo sabía que su hermano estaba en problemas. Sus instintos se lo decían, el sabía que su hermano estaba herido. Quería ver como estaba.

Leo: ¿Segura que no me puedes decir nada Leona?

Leona: No, Leo no, puedo hablar con los personajes pero no puedo decir mucho sobre lo que está pasando aunque me duela. Pero puedo decirte que está en muy buenas manos. Tranquilízate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

**De vuelta con Rafael y Monalisa.**

Rafael: ….Así que vine aquí.

La tortuga terminaba con la historia en la cual era la verdad. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. En el cual la lagartija rompió asustada.

Monalisa: ¿No te habrán seguido?...

Se formó otro silencio que, nuevamente, ella rompió.

Monalisa: Lo que importa es que estas bien. Me asustaste, cariño. No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando te vi así.

No es difícil imaginarse el susto que se puede dar alguien al ver a alguien que quiere en sangrentado, herido e inconsciente. Fácilmente se asustan o piensan que los van a perder. Es algo humano o que cualquier ser mutado puede sentir.

Rafael:*Torció una sonrisa* Ya estoy bien, ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Monalisa:*Se da una palmada en la cabeza* No puedo creer que casi se me olvida algo así importante. Escucha, esto será difícil de creer pero un científico trabaja para Destructor.

Rafael: ¿Y eso que tiene que sea difícil de creer?

Monalisa: Eso no es lo importante. Cuando llegue a la base el exjefe de esos piratas que me convirtieron en esto estaba derrotado.

Rafael: ¿Cómo?

Monalisa :Difícil de creer ,lo se, pero unos robots lo habían lastimado. No se lo que planea ese científico, pero logre sacar esta información. Se llama Alan Robert. Estudio en la Universidad de Lincoln, como uno de sus prodigios cuando tenía 16 años. En este momento tiene 26 y trabajo en las más grandes corporaciones del mundo especializándose en máquinas de todo tipo y biología .

Rafael:¿Alguna idea de que hará?

Monalisa: Cariño..-La cara de Monalisa decía que lo que dijo era obvio- te acabo de decir que no se lo que planea. Da igual, lo voy a detener si trata de hacer algo malo. Cuento con tu ayuda, pero tengo miedo.

Rafael: Yo te cuido. No tengas miedo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Monalisa: No es eso. Se que me cuidaras pero, ¿y si por cuidarme te lastimas o peor? Eso no me perdonaría. ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero que nada malo te pase, Rafi. Se que dirás que puedes hacerlo tu solo. Pero mira como llagaste.

Pasa algo curioso con Rafael, puede ser terco, malhumorado, cabeza dura, borracho, mal hermano y mal hijo, tonto, estúpido…

*Rafael pone cara de fastidio total*

Y nada más. Pero cundo tiene algo que aman de todo corazón es imposible que le digan que no, si quieren ayudar.

Rafael: Llama a mis hermanos Mona lisa. Ya es hora de que los conozcas. Pero yo podría solo.

**Mona lisa y Leonardo #Llamada telefónica#**

Leonardo: Con que al fin te dignas a llamar Rafa.

Mona lisa: No soy Rafael.

Leonardo: ¿Quién eres?

Mona lisa: Mira es largo de explicar pero conozco a tu hermano. Mi nombre es Mona lisa ¿Conoces el hotel Luna y Sueños, el que está abandonado? Esta al norte de New York, a las afueras.

Leonardo: Si, lo conozco.

Mona lisa: Ven con tus otros dos hermanos lo más rápido que puedas.

Leonardo: Esta bien. Pero en cuanto le hagas algo a Rafael….-Dijo en forma de amenaza.

Mona lisa: No le pasara nada de nada. Tu solo ven.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Las tres tortugas se dirigieron al hotel. Al llegar vieron a una figura femenina. Sacaron sus armas preparándose para la batalla que nunca llego.

Monalisa: No es necesario. Soy Monalisa. Una mutante. Síganme si quieren saber de su hermano.- Fue todo lo que dijo la lagartija antes de entrar al hotel.

Los quelonios se miraron. No le quedaba otra. La siguieron con sus armas en guardias, por si las moscas…(N/A: Desconfiados -.-' o bien preparados :D).

Mona lisa los guio por el hotel hasta la habitación de Rafael y vieron el lugar 'abandonado'.

Estaba bien acomodado. Con cosas básicas. Al entrar por la puerta principal se veía el recibidor con un escritorio viejo de madera que estaba pegado al piso. Las paredes eran de ladrillo con una capa de cemento arriba pintada con blanco, los pisos tenían una alfombra amarillenta. El segundo piso era casi igual. Misma alfombra, misma pared, pero esta vez tenían cuadros con fotos los cuales no se figaron para nada quienes eran los de las fotos…Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que eran Rafael y su amante.

La joven los llevo hasta un cuarto al final del pasillo. Al entrar vieron a su hermano herido pero con vendajes. Lo cual indicaba que la desconocida lo había curado.

Leo: Rafael…¿Estas bien?

Rafa: Si. No te preocupes. Pero creo que Monalisa tiene que contarte algo.

La joven explico lo que vio en la base del Foot clan. Y que necesitaba ayuda para averiguar que quería hacer Alan.

Donnie: Entiendo porque debemos ayudarte y…

Leo: No te ayudaremos.- Leonardo puso su cara seria con determinación.

Mikey: Pero…ella necesita ayuda…-Por la voz del menor de los Hamato se notaba que no entendía la actitud del líder.

Leo: Eso no importa…¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no eres del Foot clan y esto una trampa?

Rafael: No lo es, ella es tu cuñada.

¿Cómo explicar la situación que se armo? El ninja de rojo se paró y beso a su novia y ella se sorprendió porque al fin contaba su situación sentimental pero con alegría le correspondió el beso. La cara de sorpresa de los otros tres, estaba para un foto. Luego del beso la pareja miro a los demás que estaban en shock, esperando una respuesta.

Mikey: Bienvenida a la familia, cuñadita –Salto con una alegría y abrazo fuertemente.

Donnie: Bienvenida , Monalisa.-Sonrió y le estrecho la mano a la nombrada apenas fue soltada por el ninja de naranja.

A diferencia de sus hermanos el líder llamo a Rafael aparte y le hizo preguntas que durante, todo el interrogatorio, ambos tenían una cara fría y inexpresiva.

Leo: ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?

Rafael: Dos años y empezamos el noviazgo 3 mases después.

Leo: ¿Ó sea que cada vez que no estabas en casa…

Rafael: Estaba con ella….-Completo.

Leo: ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

Rafael: Yo la ayudare…sin importar que.

Leo: ¿Confías en ella?-Esa fue la pregunta que la tortuga quería hacer.

Rafael: Por ella los abandonaría sin piedad –El quelonio ignoro la cara de dolor y sorpresa de su hermano y se fue luego de decir eso. (Nota de Leona: No se si fue cruel o tierno)

**Con Abril O´Niel.**

La pelirroja estaba en su casa. Un simple departamento. En el cual solo tenía una habitación, una sala de estar-comedor (Ambas de buen tamaño) y un pequeño baño. Vivía sola, no necesitaba mucho más que lo que poseía. Se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, pensando.

Sus pensamientos eran los sucesos del día.

Hace horas, había ido a la conferencia de prensa para su reportaje pero al llegar le informaron de que el creador se había enfermado. Y no se pudo enterar ni de que enfermedad se contagió el hombre, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Cuando fue a la guarida se encontró con Donatello hablando por teléfono con Leonardo.

_*flashblack*_

_Abril entraba a la guarida y lo primero que vio fue a dos tortugas preocupadas, una de ellas hablando por teléfono. _

_Donatello: Este bien, ya vamos, Leo.-Donnie colgó el teléfono y agarro su bo mientras Mikey buscaba sus armas._

_Abril: ¿Que paso?_

_Donatello: Ahora no tenemos tiempo de explicar,tenemos que irnos. Después te contamos. _

_*fin del flashblack*_

¿Qué había pasado? Eso quería saber pero…si llamaba a uno de sus amigos tortugas podía interrumpir una pelea. Iría en la mañana y se quedaría allí. Y…¿Porque pensaba que tenía que ver con el científico?

**Unos días después.**

El plan era así. Entrar, saber que pensaba hacer ese científico y salir para volver a la guarida y decidir cómo detenerlo. Pan comido. Excepto por que Alan tenía un plan pensado hace mucho tiempo. Mucho.

Donatello y Miguel Ángel estaban en el techo del Gran edificio. Dentro de la ciudad era una oficina repleta de gente. Que comúnmente era tomada como un laboratorio de pruebas. Donde científicos investigaban diferentes temas en general. Pero en realidad era la base de un clan ninja.

Abrieron la ventanilla de ventilación y entraron. Debían poner cámaras espías en toda la ventilación. Por eso todos estaban en la misión.

El resto del equipo (Leo, Rafa y Mona) estaban ya en la ventilación poniendo micrófonos. Todo estaba bien. Solo debían poner las cámaras y listo. Eso era todo lo que debían hacer antes de reunirse con los menores. Si todo salía bien.

Monalisa: Este es el último. –Dice mientras ponía una cámara- Listo.

Leonardo: Bien, hay que irnos.

Cuando los tres se estaban yendo del lugar un gas verde invadió la ventilación. Lo cual hiso que no solo ellos tosieran y se desmayaran sino también Donatello y Miguel Ángel en otra parte de la base.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Horas más tarde.**

Leonardo despertaba. Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad pero después logro ver con claridad se encontraba encadenado por manos y piernas. Miro a su derecha. Borrosamente vio a sus hermanos en la misma situación.

Poco a poco comenzaron a despertarse

Leo: ¿Están bien?

Donnie: Si, creo que si.

Mikey: Si.

Rafael: ¿Y Monalisa?

Leo: No lo se.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba la mencionada. Pero se encontraba de forma distinta a la de su novio y cuñados.

Lo primero que sintió fue seda y sabanas limpias. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una hermosa cama antigua en un cuarto decorado a la antigua para una reina.

Las paredes decoradas con un empapelado rosa con líneas blancas. Un espejo de cuerpo completo al lado de un armario blanco. De forma paralela se hallaba un escritorio. Todo era blanco y rosa.

La lagartija dio una cara de asco. Odiaba las cosas suaves y echas para niñas dulces. Trato de levantarse y vio que no podía. Estaba encadenada a la cama.

XXX: Veo que despertaste…-dijo una sombra cerca del armario

Monalisa: ¿Quién eres?- Volteo mirando hacia todos lados.

Alan: No me recuerdas Monalisa. Soy yo Alan o mejor conocido en el secundario como 'El cerebro enamorado'.- Sale de su escondite y se sienta al lado de ella.

Monalisa: Si, te recuerdo. Siempre se burlaban de ti por tu inteligencia y tu amor por alguna chica que nunca supe quién era. Nunca llegue a saber tu nombre, por eso no te reconocí.

Alan: Si, lo se. Pero yo te recuerdo con precisión. Siempre eras la mejor en gimnasia, eras una gran bailarina. Si bien nunca te sacaste 10 , siempre tenias muy buenas notas. Eras amable, social y eras y aun eres hermosa. Eras y eres mi gran amor. (N/A: confieso que escribir eso fue raro. Muy raro o.O)

Alan se acerca a la mutante tratando de tocarla. Esta se alega un poco , pero las cadenas le prohíben continuar.

Alan: Sigues siendo tan hermosa aun en esta forma….-Le comienza a acariciar la mejilla y se sube arriba de ella causando asco en la señorita.

Incomoda, Monalisa golpea con su cola el estómago del hombre haciendo que vuele, golpeándose con la pared.

Alan : No me trates así, que hago esto por ti,mi amor.- Mientras se levanta y se acomoda .

Monalisa: ¿Qué haces por mí?

Alan: Te lo mostrare junto a tus amigos.- Saca un control remoto y oprime un botón.

La cama de Monalisa se mueve junto a la pared, acercándola a una ventana de una habitación siguiente. En la habitación en la cual se encuentran los hermanos sucede lo mismo. Mientras que todos se mueven a las ventanas, el científico explica su plan.

Alan: Siempre te seguía. Vi mutación. Tu dolor. Entonces decidí hacer algo por ti mi reina. Mi dulce reina. Te diré que investigué todo lo que pude pero no logre conseguir nada que pueda transformar a un mutante en humano. Entonces decidí mutar a todo el 75% de la población mundial en mutante.

En ese momento las tortugas llegaban al lugar y pudieron escuchar la última oración. Sin entender los motivos miran a Monalisa y esta no dice nada, pues ella tampoco entendía a que se refería el hombre.

Alan: Solo oprimiré este botón y te mostrare lo que quiero hacer, mi Monalisa.

Rafael: ¡¿TU MONALISA?!-Grito furioso y celoso.-¡¿QUIEN TE CRES IDIOTA?!

El doctor Alan se sentó en un panel de control y oprimió un botón para luego agarrar un control de un solo botón. Se levanto y camino hasta estar al frente de Rafael.

Alan: Si, mi Monalisa. Yo me enamore antes que tu de ella y si bien no se he hablado con ella creo…no, SE que ella me preferirá mil veces a mi que a ti.

Rafael: ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?- El ninja trataba de liberarse para romperle la cara a ese bastardo. Mientras su novia miraba la situación sin saber si ponerse feliz por la escena de celos o que hacer.

Alan: El simple hecho de lo que en pocos segundos harán las máquinas.*Camina hasta estar al lado de Monalisa*

Todos le prestan atención y miran hacia la ventana para ver el horror.

Mucha gente empezó a gritar y a retorcerse por el piso. Para luego convertirse en lo ultimo que tocaron pero lentamente.

XXX: AAAHH.

XXX: AHHH. AYUDA.

Las personas se retorcían bruscamente mientras la gente no afectada corría desesperada tratando de alejarse, llamaba a alguna ambulancia o trataba de ayudar a los nuevos mutantes.

En el edificio Mikey lloraba escuchar y ver ese dolor, era insoportable. Donnatello trataba de consolarlo. Rafael miraba impactado lo que sucedía. Leonardo se sentía muy mal. Y Monalisa sentía una culpa tremenda. Un hombre , ex compañero de escuela, se enamoró de ella y causo una tremenda desgracia para ella. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

Alan: ¿Te gusta Monalisa? Lo hice por mi amor.

Monalisa: Te odio. Mira el dolor de estas personas. Es…simplemente es …horrible. El dolor propio o ajeno es horrible, pero tu eres mala persona, no entiendes de eso eres tan cruel. Incluso si haces esto por amor es malo. Eres horrible Alan, no quiero saber nada de ti.

Trieste, el científico se acerca al panel y oprime unos botones. Para luego decir: _En media hora se liberaran y podrán irse , estaré en la azotea._ Y se fue.

**Al fin termine con este capitulo. Como notaron es más largo que el anterior. ¿ Que pasara ahora? Teorías, sugerencias, criticas, déjenme reviews! Porfa!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Lo que paso después de la Mutación**_

Los gritos fueron cesando, poco a poco. El tiempo fue pasando, poco a poco. Era horrible. ¿Por qué el tiempo no pasaba rápidamente y dejaba de pasar? ¿Por qué? Simplemente, poco a poco, lo horrendo pasa.

Solo fue media hora pero para Monalisa fueron como diez. La culpa era la responsable de aquella maldita ilusión. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, que harían o que pasaría. Ella había pasado por eso, fueron los peores días de su vida. Solo Rafael había sanado la herida y por conocerlo no se arrepentía de haber ido a ese viaje en el cual muto.

En ese viaje de pesca, en el que una vez la secuestraron y la mutaron.

_Yo soy la culpable Yo soy la culpable. Solo yo soy la culpable. Sin duda alguna yo soy la culpable. Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo soy la culpable del dolor de esta gente. _Se repetía sin parar. Pensaba en eso y en su hermana. Rafael también hacia lo mismo ¿Su princesa….es una mutante?

Lo vieron todo, como la gente muto, como grito, como sufrió, el pánico. Vieron como ambulancias se llevaban a los mutantes y como los pocos humanos que quedaban trataban de medicarlos con dardos, pensando que eran monstruos. Por ese motivo muchos corrían escapando, tratando de ir hacia algún lugar específico (Casas de amigos o familiares en general) en busca de ayuda. Quedaba gente humana.

Unos pisos más arriba, en la azotea, Alan Robert se encontraba recordando su adolescencia. Él no podía soportar esto, que ella lo tratara mal y de forma brusca. No, no, no podía.

_*flash black*_

_En una escuela común y corriente, jóvenes llegaban y se acomodaban en sus asientos. Cada uno hablaba con su grupo de amigos, excepto un muchacho adelante del aula. Alan. El chico solitario que no tenía amigos. _

_Solo, sin nadie en quien hablar. Solo veía como todos hablaban. _

_-Oye cerebrito, haz mi tarea.- Dijo un brabucón llegando hasta él y sorprendiéndolo._

_-No.-Dijo Alan con determinación. –No lo hare. Simplemente no._

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Eh? Ahora veras.- Amenazo mientras agarraba a Alan de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y trataba de golpearlo con su puño. Pero un profesor llego y lo detuvo. Luego de darle un castigo al compañero de Alan, comenzó la clase dando los exámenes de la semana pasada._

_-Felicitaciones Alan, otra vez diez-Dijo el profesor cuando entrego la prueba al mencionado. Siempre se lo decían los maestros. No en vano lo llamaba cerebrito.- Alan, quiero que después de las clases les muestres la escuela a los nuevos alumnos de los cursos inferiores. ¿No habrá problema? –Pregunto el profesor._

_-No, profesor. No hay ni habrá ningún problema.-Contesto Alan._

_*Fin del flashblack*_

Nunca creyó que entre los nuevos alumnos encontraría a una chica tan hermosa como ella. Monalisa. En ese momento, era humana y llevaba puesto un jean ajustado y una musculosa rosa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, junto a unas botas. Pensó que era hermosa pero se enamoró de ella tan locamente cuando se enteró de su personalidad y sus notas, se dio cuenta de que era perfecta.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros. Quienes se burlaban de el con miles de bromas y diciéndole 'Cerebrito enamorado'. Como ella había dicho.

Siempre la seguía a escondidas. Nunca jamás la dejo de seguir. Lo vio todo, su mutación, su relación con Rafael, sus noches de lujuria con él. Todo. Él era su acosador N° 1. Mientras estaba desperdiciándose con ese asco (que no entendía como la conquisto) él la amaba y hacia esto por ella.

¿Por qué lo trato así? ¿Por qué? El lo había hecho por ella, solo por ella. ¿Qué pasaba con la Monalisa de Rafael? Nada, esa pregunta decía todo. Ella le pertenecía.

Se acercó al borde del edificio. _Bien, ella no me ama. Mi vida siempre fue mala. Mi padre no me reconoció. Mi madre fue una prostituta que nunca le importe, ni siquiera cuando me sacaba 10 ni cuando entre a la universidad a los 16 años. Jamás le importe a alguien. Nunca tuve amigo. Jamás me dijeron 'te quiero'. Nunca fui feliz. No creo que logre formar familia. Solo he vivido desgracias. Jamás debí nacer. La vida con dolor, no es vida. Bien es mi hora de acabar con el dolor .Voy a saltar y si tengo suerte, voy a morir._- Pensó Alan con pena. Extendió los brazos tratando de saltar pero algo lo detuvo. Algo que sin duda alguna valía la pena vivir.

* * *

La media hora paso al fin. Las cadenas se soltaron y pudieron librarse.

¿Están todos bien? – Pregunto el líder sin miedo.

-Si, yo estoy bien.-Dijo Donnatelo. Mientras Rafael asistía y Mikey levantaba el pulgar.

-No, yo no estoy bien. Ese hombre muto a mucha gente por mi culpa.-Dijo Monalisa con Dolor.-Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, es de ese sujeto, por eso lo voy a matar-El ninja de la bandana roja, luego de decir esto, se retiró corriendo por el mismo lugar en el cual se fue Alan. Todos lo siguieron pero al llegar a la azotea nadie se encontraba allí.

-¿Dónde está el maldito?-Pregunto Rafa mirando alrededor.

-No sé, de seguro se escapó aprovechando que no podíamos salir a buscarlo.- Razono la tortuga de la máscara morada.

-Maldición- Susurro la única mujer del grupo.- No tenemos que hacer nada aquí, vámonos a casa.- pidió.

-Creo que Monalisa tiene razón, hagan lo que dice, tortugas.- Dije yo, la muy hermosa narradora- Vallan al hotel yo veré donde esta Robert.

Mientras los héroes se dirigían a casa, Abril O' Niel miraba por la ventana de su departamento lo ocurrido. (N/A: Yo dije que vería donde estaba Alan, no que lo vería ahora)

Ella se salvó de la mutación, seguía siendo humana. Pero no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Habría mutado todo el mundo menos ella? ¿Hay más humanos en el mundo? ¿Solo muto New York?

Se decidió en llamar a sus amigos, posiblemente sabían algo. Marco el número de Leonardo, espero unos segundos y sonó el tono.

-Hola Leo ¿Están bien? ¿Viste lo que está pasando?...No, yo sigo siendo humana y no sé cuantos más allá…..Para, para un poco ¿qué pasa? ….Muy bien, si es una larga historia voy con ustedes ¿o ustedes vienen aquí?...Aja….Vengan ¿Dónde están? ¿Iban a casa? …¿Monalisa? Ah, la novia de Rafael, Mikey, me hablo de ella…..Si quieren vengan aquí, así la conozco, Mikey dice que es linda y amable…Está bien, preparare algo para comer…No es molestia. ….Vengan….Adiós, los espero.

Así que la iba a conocer. Monalisa, ¿Era como Mikey la había descrito o diferente?

_*FlashBlak*_

_Abril se encontraba en su casa. Esperando a saber algo de sus amigos, la cara de Donnie no le decía nada bueno. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Miguel Ángel toco la ventana de su sala de estar para que la abriera. Lo dejo pasar._

_-Hola Abril.-Saludo la tortuga._

_-Hola Mikey ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Están todos bien?- Pregunta rápidamente._

_-Ja ja ja…Si todos estamos bien. Ja ja ja- Dijo entre risas Miguel Ángel._

_-¿De qué te ríes, Mikey?- La mujer estaba confundida ante las risas de su amigo._

_-Nada…Solo que…Bueno mejor te cuento la historia completa.-Dijo La tortuga de la máscara anaranjada. _

_Así la pelirroja se enteró de como las tortugas fueron al hotel a saber que le pasaba su hermano, Rafael y como conocieron a Monalisa. Al terminar el relato, la joven le pregunto al quelonio…_

_-¿Cómo es Monalisa?_

_-Bueno….Como ya te dije es la novia de Rafael y es una mutante, un lagarto. Tiene pelo castaño y es bonita. Sus ojos son celestes. Cuando Rafael nos contó que era su novia pensé que era tan agresiva como el pero no, es muy amable y simpática. Es muy buena con nosotros. Me cae muy bien. Aunque no le digas a Rafita-love_

_*Fin del Flashblak*_

_Mmm…sin embargo ¿Cómo el mundo muto? ¿Qué esta pasando?_ Pensó la señorita O'Niel mientras sacaba víveres de la alacena de su cocina. _Pronto lo sabré. Supongo _

* * *

Ahora si, vamos con el loco. Leona saco una maquina en la cual ingreso el nombre de Alan y fue hacia donde emitía la señal.

En un viejo edificio de la ciudad (no la foot base), Robert estaba en el sótano de la base convertido en laboratorio. Se encontraba en experimentado con algunos líquidos. Luego los dejo de lado para observar hojas escritas con avances de sus máquinas mutadoras. Que mal había hecho se había hecho pensando en que era hermosa esa estúpida mutante. Lo que necesitaba esa idiota era aprender a vivir mal para saber que lo tiene. Que perra sin corazón.

-Esa perra aprenderá que es el dolor… solo por romper mi corazón. Lo hará lo hará y nunca la perdonare. Jamás.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- interrumpe una voz en el laboratorio.

Asustado, el hombre se da vuelta y mira hacia todas partes. No ve nada, suspira y vuelve a trabajar.

- Hacia tiempo que no me visitabas…Rulos.-Dice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Dime Leona, Alan. ¿Qué haces?-Pregunte con voz 'acida'

-No lo sabrás, Vete imbécil. –Alan dijo esto con voz fría y amarga.

-Bueno veré que hacen las tortugas y- Sabia que una mala reacción pasaría cuando lo dije en cámara lenta- _Monalisa_

_Monalisa..Monalisa..Monalisa..Monalisa..Monalisa.. _

-¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!-Grito como loco.

* * *

Leonardo miro a sus hermanos Donnatelo y Mikey. Se encontraban en una azotea. El líder recibió el llamado de su amiga cosa que hizo que Rafael y Monalisa se tranquilizaran un poco pero se fueron al hotel nerviosos como se habían ido. Sabían a que se debían pero no los siguieron Abril era una amiga, casi una hermana para ellos y fueron a verla primero a ella. Si bien estaban preocupados por Charlotte, era importante que su hermano fuera a buscar a su cuñada o en otras palabras su _princesa._

La princesa, era el apodo que Rafael le puso a Charlotte, la hermana de Monalisa. Tenía 13 Años pero parecía una quinceañera de baja estatura. A diferencia de su hermana ella no era mutante ni castaña, tenía el pelo negro y siempre se lo ataba con una cola de caballo con un flequillo. Sus ojos, podían decirse que no tenían pupilas, eran completamente negros. Era una niña que Monalisa encontró y se le rompió el corazón ver a una huérfana hambrienta. La llevo a comer a su casa y con el tiempo la adopto

_:Flashblack:_

_Charlotte llego al hotel con una bolsa de ropa. Rafael al verla se le acerco. _

_-Hola Charlotte ¿Qué quedas otra vez?_

_-Hola Rafael ¿Mona no te lo dijo? Me quedo a vivir aquí.- le respondió con una sonrisa_

_-No me dijo…¿No te dirán nada en el orfanato?-Pregunto La tortuga pensando que se escapó._

_-No , porque me adopto.-Respondió la niña dándose la vuelta sin ver como dejaba al ninja sin palabras….y sin colores._

_-Bue…..-Dijo Monalisa alcanzo a decir antes de su pareja la arrastrara a otra habitación _

_-¿Vos la adoptaste a Charlotte?-Le pregunto yendo al grano._

_-Si, como mi hermana.-Respondió tranquilamente._

_:Fin del Flashblack:_

Alarmados, ambos mutantes llegaron a su casa-hotel y entraron como una bomba. Se calmaron al ver a su pequeña en la ventana mirando lo que sucedía, en forma humana.

* * *

**Una semana después…**

-Hola soy Abril O'Niel, Periodista del canal 6.-Abril se encontraba en el estudio de grabación, trabajando. Mientras deba la noticia imágenes de distintos mutantes aparecían detrás de ella-Como ya deben saber, hace días misteriosamente miles de personas se transformaron en lo que llaman mutación. No debemos asustarnos pues la gente aún guarda recuerdos y su personalidad todavía queda aún en forma mutante. El cambio es físico.

La policía está investigando como fue que este extraño suceso se llevó a cabo y se va hacer una nueva Organización Geográfica, los presidentes del mundo y otros políticos consideran esto como un nuevo renacer.

Mientras tanto, muchos creen que es un gran problema: pues el la humanidad es llevada al borde de la extinción, pero otros lo ven como una posibilidad en la vida: la nueva forma les permite hacer cosas que antes no podían, volar, visión nocturna y respiración acuática son algunas de esas nuevas cualidades. Son dos ideas sociales que con poco tiempo de creación ya son fuertes con mas noticias después de unos comerciales.

Es obvio que el primer grupo tiene razón: es un gran problema.-Dijo Leonardo.

Es obvio que el segundo grupo tiene razón: es una posibilidad- Dijo Rafael.

Y así fue como dos hermanos comenzaron una fuerte pelea por dos ideas muy distintas comenzó.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno necesito ayuda.

La razón por que no subí esto antes era por que no sabia como llamar a estos nuevos ''Bandos Sociales'', así que díganme ideas con un review porfa.

Adios!


End file.
